


A memory

by Queerking



Series: A future in light [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: Once a year, Saïx is at his most difficult to deal with.





	A memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my series. I try my hardest to do research since there is a ton of lore and factor in as much as I can. If I get things wrong, you're welcome to correct me but I probably won't change anything. Everything is already written and this is just my take away from the series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It had been a very long day. Sitting on top of the tower, relaxing with Roxas and Xion was exactly what Axel needed.

The ice cream made it even better. Saïx was in a real mood today and Axel really took the brunt of it, something the other two were not familiar with. They've usually seen him being able to sweet talk the guy, but that was not the case. Once a year, Saïx just gets in this really bitter mood. At least, that's what Axel tells everyone and it's partly true. He knows what's really up.

"How were you guys ever friends?" Roxas asked, offended on Axel's behalf. 

"Yeah, I can't ever imagine yelling at you two like that." Xion confesses, staring down her ice cream. 

Axel shrugged, "We lost a lot when we became nobodies. Over the years, it's been rougher, especially with Xemnas being more demanding. You guys would've liked Isa though. He was really funny and knew exactly what to say when you were feeling down." What he won't say out loud is that he misses his friend. Not today. He knows exactly what Isa and Saïx would say to something like that, and today it irritates him. 

He takes a bite of his ice cream and feels better again. He's not with Saïx now, he's with his friends. 

"He does sound nice. I wish we could've known him." Xion smiles at him. 

Axel smiles back and changes the subject, "So how did your missions go today?" 

Both of them are eager to rant and rave about their newest mission, which Axel only half listens to. His mind keeps wondering to the past. 

...

"I'll be fine, Lea. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Isa muttered as Lea checked the mark again. Even with his gloves on, Isa felt very cold. That was new. 

"I still can't believe you did that." Lea said as he settled back down. They were in Isa's room, sitting on his bed. Moments ago, they had slunk over here because Isa snapped at Xemnas for trying to give them orders to defeat heartless. Xemnas in turn attacked him and used some sort of magic on him that left an X shaped scar right in the middle of his face. Lea thought it might be a way to mock Isa, because with all the new names they were given had an X in it.

Isa scoffed, "Xemnas did this to us and he keeps giving us orders as if he hadn't. I just got sick of him. And we're not any closer to finding her. If anything, we're further." 

"I wouldn't say that." Lea said slowly, looking out the window at the glowing heart shape in the distance. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage. Braig told us that we can go anywhere we want with those dark corridors. Why don't we just go look for her? Isa?"

But Isa wasn't listening. He was staring forward at nothing, and his eyes were glowing. The scar had grown on his face and had become rougher. Then, summoned out of thin air, a weapon appeared in his hand and in a flash had dragged Isa up in the air. Lea scrambled off the bed, terrified about what was happening to his friend. Magic rolled off of him and crackled in the air. 

Then, slowly, Isa opened his mouth to reveal that even his teeth grew to resembled a wild animals and let loose a shriek that cut through Lea's ears. 

Panic swept though him, he didn't know what to do.

"Isa!" Lea called. Nothing happened, the shrieking continued. He tried again, moving closer, "Isa! Come back!" The only thing that came through his head was that he needed to get Isa to come down. So he continued to edge closer, while still calling his friends name despite the shriek piercing his ears. Since nothing happened as Lea moved closer, he decided to finally close the distance and grab onto Isa's coat and forcefully drag him down. 

Thankfully, he came down easily and the cry died down to bursts of snarls and growling. 

Softly, Lea tried to calm him down, "Isa, please, stop. Come back to me. We're safe, we're both here. I'm fine and you're fine. Isa." Relief filled him as it seemed to work. The noises stopped, and the weapon disappeared, forcefully dropping Isa's arm down. Though his eyes were still glowing, and the scar was still wild. 

"Hey," Lea whispered, bringing his hands up to cup Isa's face, touching their foreheads together, "it's okay. We're good. Isa." 

With a gasp, Isa slumped against him, his face falling onto Lea's neck. Immediately, Lea switched his hands to support him, to hold him for however long he needed. 

As Isa drew in deep breaths, Lea had started to stroke his short hair, not knowing who he was really trying to calm down. Though he knew neither one of them would be able to keep standing, he gently coerced them to move back to the bed. Isa stayed wrapped around him though, not that Lea was complaining, so he maneuvered them so they were laying down so it was more comfortable. 

After a moment, Isa muttered, "I'm gonna kill that bastard." 

Although Lea agreed, Xemnas was going to pay for what he did to his friend, he didn't want Isa to get worked up again, so he only hummed his agreement and continued to play with Isa's hair. 

"Axel?"

...

"Axel?" Someone had called him. 

He looked around, realizing he had dropped his ice cream and that Roxas and Xion were staring at him. 

"Are you okay?" Xion asked, concerned. 

Axel cleared his throat, looking away, "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking. About earlier." 

"Maybe you should talk to Saïx about what happened. He shouldn't take what's bother him out on you." Roxas said, also looking concerned and yet still mad on his behalf. 

It was bound to happen sooner or later, there's no putting it off. Now was as good as time as any to deal with him. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that now. I'll see you guys later." 

The other two wished him well as he opened a corridor for himself and walked through to the outside of Saïx's door. When he walked through, Saïx was hunched over at his window. 

"I take it's already started?" Axel asked in lieu of a greeting. 

Very narrowly, he dodged the glass bottle Saïx threw at him, which shattered against the wall. As Axel took in his friend, he could see that it had indeed started. The X scar on his face had grew wild and his teeth had gone animalistic. The glass bottle was most likely another potion he had tried that may or may not be working. 

"When can we stop this facade and kill him already?" Saïx spat. 

Axel said calmly as he walked towards him, "Hey, you know know that's not our plan. We're gonna screw him over. You know we will."

With a deep breath, Saïx nodded. Satisfied with that, Axel closed the distance between them, cupping his face between his hands. Like every time this happens, Saïx's skin was cold. He brought their foreheads together and whispered, "Hey Isa."

"Hey, Lea." Saïx whispered back, still straining to keep calm. 

Even with no heart, some kind of warmth filled him at Saïx calling him Lea. And though it's nearly been a decade and he no longer truly identifies with the teen he used to be, it reminds him that there was once light within him and that his future will have it again. 

"I miss you, my friend." Saïx says as he wraps his arms around Axel's waist. All the irritation he felt towards him melted away at those words. Today must have truly been a struggle for Saïx if he's already this vulnerable.

If it weren't for his upside down tears, he would certainly be crying, for Axel also really misses his friend. Gently, he brings their lips together. They learned the hard way that this day isn't meant for being intense. It causes Saïx to lose control if they go too far. "I miss you too." He whispers again Saïx's lips. 

Knowing Saïx will only get worked up if he's left to think about the act they put on to fool everyone, Axel pulls away and guided them towards the bed to lay down. They settled the usual way, Saïx resting on Axel's chest, while Axel played with his hair. While the scar didn't fade back into it's normal state, Axel figured they might be in the clear.

Saïx wasn't allowed to get mad, however it didn't mean Axel wasn't. And with the lack of a heart, Saïx wouldn't hear his heartbeat quicken at his temper rising.

Every year this happens, Axel let's himself think about all the things Xemnas fucked up for them. 

Today is the day Saïx openly defied Xemnas and was touched with an awful curse that made him ballistic any time he lost control. Once a year, on this anniversary, Saïx has confessed that the rage he feels on this day is involuntary. He tried potions and magic and books to cure himself and the only thing they have to curb this day is the ritual of Axel actively calming him down. It's only been in the last three years when it's fully worked.

They know more about X, but they've really only just scratched the surface. Saïx found out that Xehanort was leading research on her, but Ansem ended it and had her hidden. Both of them have relentlessly looked for Ansem but there was no success. And there was no asking the others where he went without arousing suspicion. 

There had been a couple of times where it would have been good to finally take over, but every time they settled, Xemnas would always give them a reason why they should continue to undermine him. The biggest mystery was the newest members. Not even Saïx knows their purpose and it's a great interest to know what it is. He thinks it could be to their advantage.

All Axel knows is that the longer they stay, the more Xemnas' plans start to unravel. It's just the fact that they've had to wait nearly ten years to get close to their goal makes him unbelievably mad.

Suddenly, Saïx shifted and relaxed on Axel's chest, meaning that he was able to go to sleep without a hitch. Which also meant that it was no longer worth it to get worked up about their life. They had a plan and they were sticking to it. His only concerns were going to be taking over successfully and getting answers about their friend. 

Luckily, they slept a sufficient 8 hours. When they both woke up, tangled up together, Axel was happy to note that the scar had finally grew small and that he could not feel that terrifying crackle of magic that usually surrounded him. They just laid there, studying each other. It was impossible to know what Saïx was thinking, but Axel was thinking about him. He didn't know why, but he had a sense of dread when it came to his friend. So long being surrounded by darkness, on top of this curse, it was bound to take it's toll. He knew one day, things might not be manageable. 

So, he leaned in, tangled his hand in all that hair and pulled their lips together. It was languid at first, then grew in passion. His grip on the hair was tighter, and Saïx snaked a hand around Axel's waist, to go under his coat and shirt and pressed them closer. 

Usually, they would continue. But since they're still just fresh off of Saïx not losing his mind, it's not wise to push it. So as much as it pains him, he has to pull away. Like expected, Saïx groaned his disapproval.

"Later. I promise." Axel whispered, kissed his cheek and disentangled himself. 

When he finally stumbled up off the bed, he opened a corridor that should lead him to his own room. He couldn't risk running into anyone and attempting to lie his way out of being there. Then, there was a hand on his wrist and Saïx whispered, "Wait" so Axel turned to face him. 

Saïx had sat up on his knees to be face to face so he could pull Axel into a very fierce kiss. It only lasted maybe about 5 seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Axel, one that he never wanted to leave. But it did end and he did have to leave. 

With a deep sigh, Axel backed up with a small smile, "See you later, Isa." 

"Until next time, Lea." Saïx answered, with a small smirk of his own. 

As he passed through the corridor and into his own room, he wished 'next time' came very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to talk to me @
> 
> Queers-of-kings.tumblr.com


End file.
